


Peeping Ghost

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Peeping, Revenge, Voyeurism, fulfilling fantasies, non con, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Now that Moaning Myrtle has become a ghost, she soon realises that all her dirty fantasies might come true after all.Her victim: The handsome Tom Riddle





	Peeping Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Dear goodness. I hope some of you enjoy this..

Peeping Ghost 

 

Myrtle was now a ghost, and she didn't even know how to feel about that. She soon started whining again as she thought back to how she died, the sight of those indescribable eyes would haunt her forever now; a silent cry escaped her throat.

"Now, now girl, why are you crying again? Don't you realise that it doesn't do anything but give out loud unnecessary noises?"

Myrtle looked up and came face to face with the silvery face of the fat house Ghost of Hufflepuff. She complained, "What do you want? Can't you just leave me, pathetic moaning Myrtle alone, and let her suffer in this prison?", Myrtle spat out the last word, feeling the anger rise in herself.

The fat ghost gave her a friendly smile and whispered to her in a secretive voice, "You have to understand child that, while we may very well be in a forever prison, we are still very much free to live out our wildest fantasies, forbidden or not that is no matter anymore. Understand what you are now and what you can do, and you'll soon realise how much fun you can have here." The ghost's entire form seems to start twinkling as he continued to smile, and then with a last nod to Myrtle suddenly disappeared through the wall.

Myrtle shook her head, and murmured the word fantasy over and over, trying to grasp what the older ghost had been trying to tell her. 

"Fantasies, fantasies.. our wildest... wildest fantasies." Suddenly something clicked, and Myrtle's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she slowly proceeded the meaning behind her very own, and very unfulfilled fantasies.

'But, but of course!', she thought as her memory flashed back to the absurdly long and ridiculously unrealistic daydreams she was having during her time when she was alive. Oh how she dreamed about the most intimate things a girl her age would fantasise about!  
Myrtle realised that she sometimes still had urges toward those fantasies, even though she was now practically dead. But that was the point, right? To have 'fun' and 'live out her wildest fantasies' as the Ghost had put it. 

The mere thought of fulfilling even one of her fantasies, made Myrtle giggle uncontrollably. What opportunities she now had! Of course, and Myrtle was not ashamed to admit that all of them involved her long time crush, the ever so perfect and most handsome student of Hogwarts, Tom Riddle. 

Tom Riddle always flustered her, the mere sight of him made her all hot and wild inside. Myrtle was never confident enough to talk to him, oh what beauty he was! But he was a right mean and dark personality, which Myrtle had to find out the hard way. 

Myrtle floated along a wall until she found a window, the sight outside told her that it was winter. So, Tom was currently in the mid of his sixth year, so Myrtle had plenty time to live out her fantasies and use him. Yes, that will be her great revenge. She was going to fulfil at least one of her dirty wishes, she will make sure of that. It is not as if anything can happen to her anyway.

When Myrtle was still a student, she liked to spend her time studying the male anatomy through the books; there was no other option for her. She wanted to know everything about the opposite sex, about how it looked, how it worked, and most importantly what the owners did with it. Myrtle was fascinated by it and wanted to prepare herself when the time would come and test her knowledge upon that organ. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to do so, but now she was able to feel the opened doors and infinite options around her. 

Yes, she will secretly stalk Tom Riddle more than ever, and peep on his most private moments, for example when he takes a shower or goes to the toilet. Myrtle started to giggle even louder than before.

++++++++++++

+

 

It was early in the afternoon and Myrtle had nothing better to do than hide in the toilet stall of the prefects bathroom. During the day Myrtle had two or three visitors but they all were not Tom, so Myrtle ignored them. She wanted Tom to be her very first study object as she had never seen the male anatomy, Myrtle wanted the first to be a special one. For now, she had planned to observe Tom before she would make herself known around him. 

But now all she could do was wait for him to take a bath or shower in the prefect bathroom. Myrtle had even checked if Tom was a prefect, which he proved to still be. The bathroom was perfect for Myrtle to peep, she was easily disguised behind the wooden wall and could see everything perfectly from her sight. She very much hoped Tom showered completely naked like everyone else normally does. 

Myrtle was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar shutting of the door. Someone had entered and locked the room behind them. Myrtle perked up and hopefully peered over the wall. 

The sight that greeted her was a most welcome one, Tom had actually decided to take a bathe today! Myrtle felt beyond excited to watch this happening in front of her very eyes.  
Tom was dressed in his usual Slytherin uniform, with his tie slightly undone. His wavy hair was perfectly pushed back and his pale face showed a slight exhaustion. Tom turned toward the huge shower and briefly looked at it while whispering a spell. The shower immediately let colourful water rain down, creating slight bubbles on the way down. 

Tom turned away and started unbuttoning his robe, pulling it off and neatly laying it on the stool. Next was his tie and shirt. Myrtle felt lucky that she had no need for oxygen anymore as she was sure she would have fainted by then. Tom was quickly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his milky torso. He was surprisingly thin behind all those clothes, but in a very aesthetic way. His shoulders were broad and his back showed very lightly defined muscles. Myrtle felt her eyes widen when Tom took hold of his dark trousers and pulled the zipper down, beneath he wore silver boxers with a tiny button on the front. He stepped out of his trousers and put away his shoes and socks. 

Now all he was wearing, was his underwear and Myrtle started to feel giddy of his sight.

Tom turned towards the shower and lightly stretched his hand out, briefly touching the streaming water. Apparently he seemed content with the temperature as, his back turned to Myrtle, he pulled off the last material and stepped into the shower.  
Myrtle didn't allow herself to gasp out loud but she certainly was doing so on the inside. Tom Riddle's back side was that of a greek marble statue, it looked incredible smooth, and his arse looked very fine from her sight. However, Myrtle wants to see the front more than ever, she can't wait to see what his penis looks like, in her fantasies she often pictured it to be pale and very rosy on the tip, with lovely balls hanging beneath it and he was perhaps slightly bigger than average. Not that Myrtle had much of an idea what an average cock looks like, she didn't exactly care, she definitely would appreciate a small cock too since it was highly interesting to her on how, according to the books, the penis comes in every form and size.

There was a shampoo bottle on the corner of the shower, laying on the floor. For now, Tom simply stood right under the stream with his hands softly combining through his hair, he sighed quietly. Myrtle watched the spectacle from behind, her gaze continued to fall on his bottom. 

Myrtle impatiently watched him massaging his head when she slowly started to notice that Tom's left hand had left his hair and drifted somewhere on his front. Myrtle wanted to groan out of pure frustration of this unintentional tease, but it couldn't be any longer anymore until Riddle turned a little. Soon enough Tom stopped with his massaging and looked down at the bottle on the floor. He stepped towards it and squatted down to pick up the item. When he squatted down, he widely parted his legs during the process, giving everyone who happened to be behind him, a wonderful display of his sensitive scrotum dangling between his legs. One ball sack seemed to hang a little lower than the other and they both looked rather full. To Myrtle's surprise they were completely shaven, showing off a healthy colour. Myrtle had an urge to caress them and feel their heaviness.

Tom stood straight up again and fully turned around, finally giving Myrtle the fully frontal view of his body. Her greedy gaze immediately fell on Riddle's penis. Myrtle stared at it, utterly transfixed, it certainly wasn't what she expected for it to look like, nevertheless his small member was quite a pretty sight. Tom's cock was currently in a soft state, it was entirely flaccid with a long foreskin protecting the head, little drops of water were running down his shaft, and Myrtle followed them with her eyes as they all collected at the shrivelled skin and struggled to fall down. From her distance, Myrtle would have categorised the size of his penis a little bit under average, at least now at its soft state.

The very tip of his penis lightly touched the scrotum beneath, and to Myrtle's utter fascination every time Riddle moved, his entire member jiggled a little. The warm water turned his cock more and more rosy, which Myrte enjoyed to watch, she unconsciously licked her lips. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Tom's hand moving down to his crotch. He touched his penis and gently curled his fingers around the shaft, covering it perfectly so that only the very tip was visible. He held his member up, unknowingly giving Myrtle once more an exquisite sight of his hanging balls. Riddle carefully massaged his foreskin with his thumb as he leaned against the shower wall with his eyes closed. 

Myrtle had to take her chance to examine Riddle's anatomy more closely, and so immediately floated down to meet his cock. She came eye to eye with it and now could see every detail of his penis that was not covered. Myrtle bent down, so she could study the skin of his most sensitive organ. His scrotum looked very full, stretching the skin around them out, and making them look like two thick and heavy stones. She really wanted to poke them, so she could have a laugh watching them jiggle. However, Myrtle knew that her hand would fly through Tom's testicles, and not to mention, it would give his poor scrotum an icy shock and startle the owner. But pherhabs she would try that for the next time, now she was content enough to simply watch and study everything in front of her.

Myrtle moved a little up to the side as she tried to have a good look at what Tom's hand was doing. She watched his thumb glide around his very foreskin and, oh, stretching it further up, and squezzing the pulled skin together, giving the hidden head beneath a good rub. His rubbing started out as very gentle and light, but with every passing moment, Myrtle observed him getting rougher and faster with his rubbing, until suddenly he needily groaned out and stopped touching his cock entirely. Riddle bit his lip with shut eyes, his hands seemingly fought not to stroke himself. His small shaft was completly free again and Myrtle watched in utter fascination as it faintly twitched a few times, now seemingly interested for more stimulation. It wasn't as flaccid as before, Riddle's penis was standing up between his legs, the tip pointing straight at Myrtle. 

Myrtle leaned in, in hope to catch a better glimpse of the hidden slit, but she couldn't see anything yet, the foreskin didn't want to let the head out. Myrtle froze when Riddle suddenly moved to sit down on the floor, but to her relief never opened his eyes during this process. The raining shower was right over his head and Myrtle watched in delight as Tom Riddle spread his legs, displaying his almost half erect member to her very eyes. 

Riddle moved both his hands down to fondle his scrotum, rolling it in his palm and gently squeezing it. His penis seemed to like that very much as it finally twitched some more, and to Myrtle's excitement, grew a little bit. Myrtle saw pink glans peeking out, she stared at the tiny and barely visible slit on the head of his penis. The organ continued to twitch and the rosy tip was now entirely visible. Riddle caressed his balls once more before he let them go, making them hang freely again, they lightly brushed the floor. 

Riddle took hold of his member and roughly stroked himself, he spread his legs a little more. Myrtle watched his testicles getting smaller, tightening up to his body. His hand moved up and down his shaft, sliding the foreskin over the pink head, a tiny pearl sipped out of the slit, spreading around his glands. Myrtle interestingly inspected the underside of the erect cock and could see a fat vein under the shaft, it was pulsating lightly. Myrtle vibrated with delight, as she watched Tom furiously rubbing at the head of his cock. He seemed to reach some kind of a peak when he began to roll his hips up and down, sliding his prick through the circle that his fingers made. 

Myrtle was startled when Tom moaned loudly, and suddenly came in violent spurts, making his cum fly through Myrtle (hahahahahaa sry) as he continued to jerk off. Apparently his balls weren't quite emptied, as cum kept coming out of the slit, and Myrtle felt with every passing spurt more giddy. Riddle seemed almost at the end of his blissful climax as his hand slowed down and lightly shook his sensitive cock. One more strong spurt came out before it became weaker, until only some little bit dribbled out of the slit. The running shower immediately cleaned the essence away and Tom sighed in pleasure as the water ran down his shaft. He finally let go of himself, and Myrtle sensed that she had to go back to her hiding spot before Riddle would realise that she had watched him masturbate the entire time. 

Not that anything severe would happen to her, but Myrtle planned for Riddle to see her at another occasion, hopefully. So, Myrtle floated back and observed with great fascination as Riddle's cock became soft again.

There certainly will be another opportunity for a peeping ghost, Myrtle decided.


End file.
